A grey sky full of hearts
by AureRTC
Summary: Para mis 17 que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad creía haber encontrado suficientes placeres para vivir sin aburrirme,o por lo menos eso creía. La verdad es que que no podía quejarme,porque en la locura de la jungla de cemento tuve la suerte de conocer a un grupo,de lo que me alegra llamar amigos,con el que fundamos la pequeña buhardilla que nos ayudo a sobrevivir.


No se bien como presentarme ni a la historia,así que no voy a decir mucho. Hace ya un par de años que lo fics y dije "¿Porque no hacer uno?" y me lance sin mas,por lo que no tengo idea de como puede salir estoy,pero creo que es parte de la diversión de escribir por acá. Es un AU,osea que puede tener algo de OoC, y voy a meter un OC si no es que un par mas según vaya la cosa. Ahora sin mas los dejo para que lean,nos vemos abajo.

* * *

¿Por donde empezar?Me cuesta encontrar el punto justo donde soltar las cosas sin saltarme nada. Quizás la primer reunión...Cuando tuve esa discusión con Namine...Ya se,cuando conocí a Sora y las presentaciones que se vayan dando con el tiempo

Para mis 17 que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad creía haber encontrado suficientes placeres para vivir sin aburrirme,o por lo menos eso creía. La verdad es que que no podía quejarme,porque en la locura de la jungla de cemento tuve la suerte de conocer a un grupo,de lo que me alegra llamar amigos,con el que fundamos la pequeña buhardilla que nos ayudo a sobrevivir.

El principio de todo tuvo lugar un día de Febrero,en medio de un caluroso verano. Sin recibir aviso antes,mi madre me dijo un día que alguien se mudaba al departamento contiguo y que por buenos modales fuera a presentarme,ella iría después. No tenia nada que hacer,así que simplemente accedí y salí al pasillo que conecta los departamentos.

-¿Hola?- Pregunte mientras le daba unos golpesitos a la puerta.

-¿Si?- Me contestaron desde dentro.

-Soy del departamento de al lado...supe que se acaban de mudar y vine a saludar.

-¡Genial! Soy Sora,un placer -La puerta se abrió súbitamente y ante mi apareció con la mano extendida un chico que suponía era de mi edad,lo mas notable aparte de su enorme y sincera sonrisa,era su castaño y puntiagudo pelo._"¿Como lo mantiene con esa forma todo el tiempo?"_ Fue una pregunta que me hice infinidad de veces luego de conocerlo.

-Soy Eiji,el placer es mio- Le conteste devolviendole el gesto- y bienvenido a Nowhere town.

-Gracias,tenia miedo de no encontrar a nadie por aquí- Confeso con algo de pena entre risas.

-Olvida eso,si necesitas algo estoy en departamento de al lado,así que ya sabes donde llamar.Y bien...¿De donde vienes si se puede saber?

-De Destiny Island...

-¿Las islas tropicales donde todos van a vacacionar?

-Esas miasmas -Me confirmo con un aire de nostalgia- Nos mudamos para que mis padres al fin sigan el sueño de la gran ciudad- Se burlo y ambos soltamos unas risas algo forzada. Se lo veía deprimido por haber dejado su hogar,me hubiera encantado poder comprender mejor ese sentimiento...

-Si...Bueno,la ciudad no es tan mala,tiene un montón de lugares para ver. Si quieres un tour solo llama a la puerta de al lado.

-Estupendo,apenas terminemos con la mudanza nos damos una vuelta- Pude ver como se le iluminaba el rostro,parecía un niño en navidad.

-Genial- El chico era agradable,no parecía un idiota ni un arrogante- ¿Quieres una mano para desempacar?

-No gracias,solo quedan unas pocas cajas,pero gracias de todas formas.

-De acuerdo,cuando tengas un tiempo ya sabes donde llamar- Eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de retirarme,pero dados unos pasos el me volvió a llamar.

-Oye...Gracias...- Me despidió con una sonrisa algo leve,con una mezcla de timidez y un brillo en los ojos.

-No hay de que.

Luego de ese día comenzamos a salir a menudo,le mostraba los cines,las galerías y los parques. Los días de mas calor nos encerrábamos en los departamentos bajo el aire acondicionado mientras Sora contaba anécdotas sobre las islas y las aventuras que había vivido con sus amigos. Fue justamente uno de esos días,donde la peor idea que puedes tener es salir,donde creo que nos volvimos amigos de verdad.

-...entonces Riku y yo jugamos una carrera para ver quien se casaría con Kairi.

-¿Y...?¿Quien gano?

-La verdad ya no me acuerdo...- Respondió pensativo,como haciendo memoria pero a la ves sin querer recordar la verdad- De cualquier manera tampoco importa,yo estoy aquí y ella sigue en las islas...Aparte solo era una promesa de niños,ni que fuéramos a casarnos de verdad- Trato de sonar como si de verdad no le importara y mostró una de sus enormes sonrisas.

-¿Y si un día ella quiere cumplir esa promesa?

-Si ella se casara con alguno,estoy seguro que seria con Riku...

-¿Como lo sabes?

-No lo se,simplemente creo que es así...Siempre creí que era así cuando se trataba de ellos...

-Eres un idiota...Nunca sabrás lo que ella quiere,a menos que y te pongas a prueba- Yo no era la persona mas determinada del mundo,pero verlo en ese estado me impulso a dar un ejemplo del que no era modelo.

-Si,quizás tengas razón...- Aun se lo veía perdido hasta que de golpe reacciono- No importa realmente,yo no puedo verla ahora,así que solo queda esperar,quizas al final tengas razon y la vuelva a ver.

-Estoy seguro que si...

No pasado mucho tiempo de la llegada de Sora,la situación se repitió. Osea volvió a mudarse alguien al edificio.

-Oye,tendríamos que ir a saludar a la vecina nueva...¿No crees?- Me sugirió Sora mientras trataba de levantarse del sofá mientras yo daba vueltas buscando ya no recuerdo que.

-Claro,si es que logras salir de ahi- Lo desafié burlonamente,sabia que iba a tardar

Ya entrada la tarde,luego de que Sora se despertara de su placida siesta en medio de mi sala de estar,fuimos a presentarnos debidamente.

-Vamos,llama a la puerta- Me desafió dándome un empujón.

-¿He? Tu fuiste el de la idea,tu llamas- Le conteste encogiéndome de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oh vamos ¿Enserio?- Se resigno y golpeo la puerta suavemente.

-¿Si?- Nos respondió desde dentro una dulce voz.

-Somos los vecinos del 2B y 2C,vinimos a saludar- Así fue como nos presento Sora ante el nuevo inquilino.

-Oh,un placer- De la oscuridad del departamento salio una chica con la piel tan blanca que creí ver un fantasma,pelo rubio y la sonrisa mas inocente que jamas vi- soy Namine,un placer.

-He...- Estaba atónito,esa sonrisa de niña,el pelo cayendo suavemente sobre los hombros,la frágiles piernas que exhiba sin reparo bajo el hermosos vestido blanco. No se por cuanto tiempo quede en ese estado,pero fue el suficiente para que se alerten de que no había respuesta.

-Disculpa...¿Estas bien?- Pregunto ella algo preocupada.

-Hey,espabila- Segundos después pude sentir la mano de Sora impactando con toda la fuerza contra mi mejilla.

-¡Auch!¿Porque hiciste eso?

-La señorita te hizo una pregunta- Señalo burlonamente.

-¿He...?- Tarde en reaccionar,hasta que la volvi a ver- Soy Eiji...

-Y yo Sora- Corto la frase a la mitad mientras me tomaba del hombro- Un placer.

-El placer es mio- Contesto con una risita infantil- Los invitaría a pasar pero...

-Ni hablar,no queremos molestar- La interrumpí.

-Oh no es molestia,es que no hay nada que les pueda ofrecer- Se excuso algo sonrojada.

-Si necesitas ayuda para algo aquí estamos- Se ofreció rápidamente mi acompañante.

-Para nada,ya esta casi todo acomodado,pero gracias igualmente- Devolvió la invitación junto con una amplia y clara sonrisa.

-En ese caso,nosotros nos retiramos.

Sentí como Sora me tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y me arrastraba. Había vuelto a caer es un estado de hipnosis por la nueva vecina al verla saludar dulcemente desde el umbral de la puerta,por lo que no puse resistencia a que Sora me llevara hasta su departamento. Al fin y al cabo no tenia idea de que estaba pasando,solo podía fijar mi vista en ella,todo lo demás había desaparecido

-No puedo creer que seas tan malo disimulando...

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunte saliendo del trance,comenzaba a sentir el golpe que me había suministrado.

-¿Como que a que? A la cara que pusiste,estaba como para sacarle una foto.

-Olvida todo lo que paso ahí...Ni una sola palabra mas- Se veía en sus ojos y su diabólica sonrisa que iba a recordar lo sucedido por mucho tiempo- Vamos a hacer otra cosa.

-Como quieras,pero no voy a negar que paso si alguien pregunta...- Me lanzo una mirada en la cual se leía claramente _"Voy a sacarle provecho a esto"_\- Como sea,vamos a ver una película,hay una que quiero ver hace rato.

-Lo que sea con tal de que olvides todo lo de hoy...

Al final terminamos dormidos en el sofá frente al televisor en el intento de ver una patética película de zombies que no supimos si quería asustar o causar le había prestado demasiada atención,no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa sonrisa y esos profundos ojos,termine durmiéndome mientras pensaba en ella. Nos despertó la madre de Sora y como ya era tarde me ofrecieron quedarme a cenar,pero rechace la invitación.

-¿Entonces...quieres hacer algo mañana?- Pregunte antes salir del departamento.

-No lo se...depende a que hora me despierte,si no es muy tarde podemos ir a la plaza que esta frente al gran banco del centro.

-Claro,aun no te mostré el centro de la ciudad. De cualquier manera solo llama si no es muy tarde.

Al entrar note como siempre que todo estaba muy calmado,nuevamente mi madre volvería tarde de trabajar y tendría que cenar solo. Una ves me cambie a algo mas cómodo,como unas simples bermudas,calenté algo de pasta en el microondas,lo puse en un plato y me dispuse a disfrutarlo en la terraza,solo que al salir algo me sorprendió. En el balcón de al lado la encontré a ella,la que toda esa misma tarde estuvo rondando en mi mente,ahora con unos shorts que dejaban ver mas sus frágiles piernas y una musculosa con un tierno estampado.

-He...Hola...

* * *

Suficiente creo yo. No me quiere extender mucho,es solo el primer capitulo y no se si lo terminare o siquiera si lo voy a continuar y quede como muchos de esos fics que se olvidan en la nada.

En fin,me tarde bastante para empezarlo pero me hace muy feliz ponerlo en marcha. Si tienen algo que decir,ya sea que les gusto o que les parece horrible,dejar una review siempre ayuda a mejorar en general.

Y como dijo mi escritor favorito,Stephen King,que tengan largos dias y placidas noches amigos mios.

_BYE_


End file.
